Prince of Lyoko
by J.Silva2.0
Summary: Andrew is the son of Franz Hopper and brother to Aelita. After learning his past, he fights with the other warriors to take down XANA and his own team, XANA's Elite.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Lyoko**

Disclaimer: I have sent an email and cookies to Moonscoop for the rights to Code Lyoko. Sadly, they sent back a letter saying no. And apparently my cookies taste like cardboard. :(

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. _Where am I?, _I thought. I got up. "Hello!" No answer. I walked near the edge of the circular floor. I touched the blue walls. White ripples appeared. "Woah." I pushed my full arm through, and then I feel through the wall and landed on the hard floor. Or should I say, the hard ground of a desert. "What happened?" Then, some sort of giant crab thing walked up to me. "What the-. Ahh!" The crab thing started shooting laser things at me. _Since when do crabs do that?,_ I thought. I got up and started running. The crab turned around and started following me, still shooting. "help! This giant crab is trying to kill me!" Then, puff of black smoke blew past me. A man materialized out of the smoke. He jumped high, materialized a sword out of smoke somehow, and stabbed the crab on the sign on the top of his head/body. He jumped off the crab faster then when he jumped on the crab. He picked up his sword and laid the blade on his shoulder. "Who are you, and how did you get here? You have 1 mintute to respond before I devirtulize you."

"I don't know. I just awoke in that thing, and when I came out, a giant crab attacked me."

"You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. I have no idea who I am, what's my name, or anything."

"Hmm. If you're lying, you're dead. Follow me. I'll take you to Aelita."

"Who's Aelita? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am William Dunbar. Aelita is a friend. She'll fill you in on everything."

"Okay, William." He turned into smoke again and started moving through a canyon. I ran after him.

AN: Sorry the first chapter was short but I plan to put up a new chapter up everyday. Stay tuned. Also, flames will be used to cook Odd's food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William finally turned back into a human. "We're here...whoever you are. Aelita!" A girl in pink flew to us. She waved a hand over a star bracelet. "Umm William, who is this?" She said, pointing at me.

"He claims he awoke in a tower."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"You tell me Aelita."

"Umm, can I call you Bob? Do you remember anything Bob?"

"No. I don't even know my name. Or where we are."

"We are in a place called Lyoko. Its a virtual world. I'll fill you in once we get to earth. But I need you to prove you say who you are. Go to that tower and enter it. When you are, raise your hands like this. You will float to the top. Once your there, enter the code Lyoko that tower will deactivate. Once you do that, enter the code Earth. A few people will be waiting for you down on Earth. Don't worry. They are friends. Got it?"

"Sure..."

"Good. Get going."

"Just one question. How do I kill those crabs over there?"

"William and I will take care of them. Now go!" She and William ran off. I ran after them. "Go Bob!" I ran toward the giant black tower thing. I touched it. Ripples appeared again. William and Aeilta looked at me. They gasped. I passed through. I groaned. I was in the room again. Or at least a copy of it. I raised my arms like Aeilta showed me. I started floating up. "Woah!" I landed on another platform. A holo screen showed up. "Woah." I touched the screen. The screen said Andrew. Code? "Umm..." I typed in Lyoko. "Tower Deactivated? What am I suppose to enter now? Oh yeah!" I typed in Earth. I blacked out.

"William , are you sure?"

"Yes, Jeremy. Look, he's awake." 6 people turned toward me. "Umm, hi?"

"Who are you?" a blonde girl said. She wore a jacket and a skirt.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know." a blonde boy said. He had glasses on and wore a sweater.

"I don't know. I awoke in this black rectangle thing, and when I came out a giant crab thing started shooting at me. Then this guy appeared out of nowhere and killed the crab thing. Then he took me to this girl with pink hair, who told me to enter another rectangle thing, and when I entered I entered the codes Lyoko and Earth into the thing. Wait, where is she?"

"Who?" A boy with dirty blonde hair with a spot of purple in the middle of his hair.

"I think her name was Aeilta."

"Ohh. She went to get you some food I think. Oh look here she comes now." A girl with pink hair came out of an elevator. "I'm back. And I bought our guest a ham- ANDREW?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" The girl tackled me in a hug. The others looked at me in awe. "Umm, girl who is hugging me. Do I know you?"

"You don't remember. Oh, how could you remember. How didn't I recognize you on Lyoko? Andrew, you're my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Discliamer: If owned Code Lyoko, Evolution wouldn't be live action.

So, Andrew, what do you remember?" Jeremy said.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean by nothing?"

"I don't remember anything. I didn't even remember I'm related to her."

"Maybe he will get back his memories if he goes to the Hermitage, Einstein."

"Maybe Odd."

"What's the Hermitage?"

"Where we used to live Andrew."

"Ohh."

"We'll go tomorrow Andrew. But for today, you've got to rest."

"Ok. Where do I sleep, Jeremy?"

"Um, stay here tonight. I'll sneak out to check up on you."

"Ok, Jeremy."

"Wait! He needs a nickname cause I cant call him Andrew. It's too formal. How about Hopper Jr.?!"

"No Odd. Just call me Andy, okay?"

"Umm, we need to work on your name but for right now you're Andy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Here's the Hermitage Andy." I looked around the clearly forgotten home. "So Aeilta what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Andy."

"Okay, then how is this supposed to get me back my memories and all that crap?"

"I don't know."

"You weren't really that prepared, weren't you."

"No."

"Okay. Can't we just go somewhere Aeilta?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere other than here. This is too boring."

"Maybe this will liven your day up, Lyoko Scum." A girl with a blue streak in her hair had two swords out. She had the Eye of XANA in her eyes. "Remix." Aelita said. "Oh hi Aeilta. How's it been?" Remix said. "Umm, anyone mind explaining what's going on? Sis, who is she?" I said. "She is an evil daughter of a-"

"Now now Aelita it isn't nice to say that about anyone. Even if I am a daughter of a (this word has been censored- Sincerely, the Author and Supreme Ruler of the World)"

"You betrayed us, Remix."

"You're with XANA?" I said

"You bet I am."

"So, then your my enemy right?"

"Yes."

"Good." I threw an rock at her. She jumped off. "You've nerve kid. This will be fun." She started running toward me, swords extended to strike. Aelita screamed, "Run!" Energy fields engulfed her hands. She threw them at Remix. Remix held up her swords to block them. I ran to the factory, leaving Aelita alone to fight.

"Einstein! Your girl is in trouble!" I screamed at Jeremy. "What?! And you just left her Andy! What the - (Again censored- Sincerely, the Ruler of Earth.) is wrong with you?!"

"I came to get help."

"Fine, we'll deal with you running later. Go to the scanners. Ill see if I can Lyokoize on Earth."

"Okay." I jumped down into the room and ran into a scanner. "This may hurt a little, Andy." "Whatever...AHHHHHHHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

ME: Okay, take it away Andrew

Andrew: The Author, who will remain unnamed-

XANA: IS A LOSER. JOIN ME AND TOGETHER WE WILL RULE.

ME: No, XANA. Anyways I don't Code Lyoko. It's sad, I know.

I stepped out of the scanner. I rolled my shoulders. Dang, that hurt, I thought. "Okay Jeremy. But where's my weapon?"

"Hmm. Ask yourself for a weapon and a weapon might just appear."

"Whatever Jeremy." Come on me, give me the most badass weapon to be on the planet of Earth! I thought. A sword I saw on Lyoko appeared in my hands. It looked like William's sword. A jagged line of blue energy ran down the middle of the blade. I was heavy. "What now Einstein?"

"Andrew run to Aelita. She can't hold off Remix for long."

"Sure thing Einstein. This is going to be fun."

"Be Careful Andrew. That was how William was first possessed. He was over confident in his powers."

"Don't worry Einstein. I'm not William."


End file.
